kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Kids
"Crazy Kids" is the fifth hit song on Ke$ha's second full-length album, Warrior. The song appears as track five on the album. It was registered onto Ke$ha's BMI on October 13, 2012. Additional remixes for the track have been released, one featuring her Kemosabe Records labelmate Juicy J and another featuring her co-headlining tourmate, Pitbull. The lyrics were written by Kesha and will.i.am along with Dr. Luke, Benny Blanco, Cirkut, who also helmed production of the track. Featuring whistling, the song is of the techno-pop genre with traces of pop rap. While the album version of the song was praised for the acoustic guitar refrains and electronic and hip hop verses, the rap vocals contributed by will.i.am were ubiquitously met with unfavorable reviews. A music video for the track premiered on MTV on 28 May 2013 at 7:53 PM EST, following the finale of her television documentary, Kesha: My Crazy Beautiful Life. Background, recording, and remixes The song was recorded for Kesha's second album, Warrior. Kesha stated that the track is this album's version of her 2010 single, from Cannibal, "We R Who We R". She recorded the song in June 2012. will.i.am was in a nearby recording studio when he heard Luke, Blanco and Cirkut working with Kesha on the track. He immediately wanted to get involved with the track. He co-wrote the album version and later wrote a new verse for himself and recorded it hoping he would be the featured artist in the song, however, the label decided not to include his verse. Later, however, his verse was included in the single/remix version of the song. While will.i.am was working with Luke, Blanco and Cirkut, the collaboration also yielded two tracks that appear on will.i.am's album Willpower. In this remix, Kesha's second verse is omitted completely in favor of Will.i.am's verse. It officially impacted Top 40/Mainstream radio on April 29, 2013 and Rhythmic radio on May 7, 2013. It was made available for purchase as a digital download on April 30, 2013. The second official remix, which features rapper Pitbull, follows the same formula as the will.i.am remix and also has the song's second verse removed in favor of Pitbull's new verse. The third remix features rapper Juicy J was sent to U.S. Rhythmic radio and became available for purchase as a digital download on May 21, 2013. Composition Lyrically, "Crazy Kids" was said to establish dualistic personalities for Kesha. The A.V. Club writer Annie Zaleski said: "On the acoustic guitar-driven choruses, she’s sweet and melancholy as she reveals her insanity; on the electronic-dipped verses, she unloads snappy hip-hop boasts ("I'm no virgin or no Virgo / I'm crazy that's my word, though") to assert herself." Over grime beats, Kesha raps "coochie" with "Gucci", drops several f-bombs, and contributes her famous sing-rap style vocals as well as traditional singing. Cover Art The official cover art of the single is a real-life photo of Kesha when she was in her childhood years. However, the photo is slightly edited to include a golden grill, a golden ring, a golden chain necklace, golden nail polish fingernails, and a golden nose ring. Promotion Scheduled to be released to contemporary hit radio on April 29, 2013, "Crazy Kids" will serve as the album's third single. Will.I.Am from The Black Eyed Peas will collaborate with Ke$ha on the upcoming hit single. Music Videos The official music video for "Crazy Kids" was filmed on May 9, 2013. The Huffington Post stated that "In addition to sporting pastel cornrows, Kesha wore an outfit that could only be described as ... interesting...her light pink corset under a plaid shirt, with denim hot dukes paired with white thigh-high stockings evokes a Christina Aguilera in her "Your Body" video, meets James Franco in "Spring Breakers" vibe". Kesha was also wearing huge white platform sneakers and huge gold rimmed glasses as well as large golden heart-shaped earrings. One of the photos showed her kissing a mystery bearded male on set of the video. She also tweeted the following: "Just wait until you see what these super sweet biker dudes are doing in my video". PopCrush stated that "Clearly, Kesha, who is quite pretty, is going for the dork look, like Katy Perry did in her ‘Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)’ video. But instead of a headgear-and-braces-wearing nerd, she’s more of a gangsta geek". One photo also shows an Illuminati eye symbol drawn in the palm of Kesha's hand. Kesha's cat is also expected to make an appearance in the video. The music video will be released on May 28, 2013. Lyrics Hello, wherever you are Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are The crazy kids, we are the We are the crazy people I see ya in the club showin' Ke$ha love Ain't trippin' on them bitches that be hatin' Catch a dub, chuckin' deuces Ya'll hatin's useless It's such a nuisance Ya'll chickens keep your two cents And keep your dollars, keep your loot I'm fresher than that Gucci Them boys, they want my coochie I say no, I'm no hoochie Your home girl hatin', I say who she? Ke$ha don't give two fucks I came to start that ruckus And ya wanna party with us 'Cause we crazy motherfuckers Hello, wherever you are Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are The crazy kids, we are the We are the crazy people You see us in the place trippin' off the bass D-D-DJ rock a beat, make the fucker's shake Like an earthquake, like an earthquake Booty pop All my shorties on the dance floor, make your hearts stop Stop your Cardiac Sippin' Cognac in the back Th-they ch-chasing my kitty cat They know my zodiac I'm no virgin or no Virgo I'm crazy, that's my word doe It's Ke$ha in the casa, baby L-let's g-get loco Hello, wherever you are Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are The crazy kids, we are the This is all we got and then it's gone You call us the crazy ones But we gon' keep on dancin' 'til the dawn 'Cause you know the party never ends And tomorrow we gonna do it again We the ones that play hard We live hard, we love hard We light up the dark! Hello, wherever you are Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are The crazy kids, we are the We are the crazy people Critical Reception During their entire critique of Warrior, Billboard said "Crazy Kids" displayed Kesha at "her most take-it-or-leave it" and called the beats grimy. Considering her vocals on "Crazy Kids" as some of the singer's best, Billboard called the chorus a "sing-a-long". Critics were generally unfavorable when reviewing will.i.am's addition to the song. Spin's Mark Hogan gave a negative review of the addition, stating that will.i.am's verse delivers "cheap crassness," but praised Kesha's solo version, stating that her "charisma is enough for you to keep from flipping the dial." Fans of Kesha were critical towards the addition of will.i.am, and The Honesty Hour ran an article stating that the original was "fine" without the additional verse, but that will.i.am can "only help the song" commercially. Official Remixes 'Featuring will.i.am' It was announced on April 17, 2013 that "Crazy Kids" would serve as the third single from Warrior. A new version of the song was released to radios featuring will.i.am over the second verse of the song. 'Featuring Pitbull' On April 24, 2013, a remix of a song featuring Pitbull appeared online. This version features a rap verse over Ke$ha's original second verse. 'Featuring Juicy J' On May 19, 2013, another remix appeared online featuring rapper, Juicy J. Juicy J had appeared once before in a remix for "Die Young". Like the previous edits, this version also features a rap verse over Ke$ha's original second verse. Trivia Image Gallery Kesha-crazy-kids-392x610.jpg Keha4-500x488.jpg Spl539992-006.jpg Kesha-set-crazy-kids-11.jpg Kesha Crazy Kids music video.jpg Category:Warrior songs Category:Warrior singles Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos Category:Music Collaborations